The Second Temporal Escape: Thanks Paradox
Episode in Spanish El Segundo Escape Temporal: Gracias Paradox In the previous Episode Ben and Albedo were in big trouble, they had escaped, but the recaptured by Vilgax. Vilgax was angry. His intention was probably beat them up desgarrarle meat. Everything was "saved by the bell", Ghostfreak invaded Vilgaxia and certainly went with an army, the situation was entirely a war of worlds, Albedo persuaded Vilgax to let them fight, but the situation was well planned by Albedo. Albedo escaped, Ben was struggling and was helped by his friends chimeras children and an army of human children. The war was won, but Ben was still trapped in the prison. Synopsis Ben was alone in the cell, Vilgax was upset by the escape of Albedo. Vilgax arming a search to locate of Albedo. Ben had a new collar anti-transformation as the old, Gwen broke. Vilgax would leave early in the morning to locate Albedo and it was going to take Ben, first, Vilgax could find Albedo with Ben's DNA and second, Vilgax don´t feel sure, ben leaving alone while he isnt in his castle. Evening came, and Ben was quiet and alone in his cell. Ben was lying in a corner. A light blue and Ben woke up quickly and said: Ben: Gwen?!. ???: '''No Ben, Gwen is with Kevin and Julie in Tetrax's ship. '''Ben: Professor Paradox? Paradox: Yes Ben, i am. Professor Paradox emerged from the darkness and allowed to see. Paradox: Look, you know I do not meddle in anything bad or good except if it is something that should not have happened. Ben: I hear you. Paradox: I detected a anomaly in the timeline, you should be captured by Vilgax, but by this time you should have the Omnitrix back, i was reviewing what went wrong and come see: Paradox activated his watch to travel in space-time with Ben. His watch had some problems so the trip was longer than expected ... Ben and Paradox allegedly traveled to the past (few weeks ago) to be in place, but first ended in Chile .... Paradox: Oh man! we are in Chile. Ben: Is this the place? Paradox: '''No! As they talked, there was a boy in Burguer Shack, the boy named Skater. '''Skater: '''Here's the money. '''Burger Shack Salesman: Sorry, we do not accept cash. Skater: waaaaaaa! Is theft! You'll see!. Burger Shack salesman: Dude, please pay the money. Skater: You'll see, I will use Fusionatrix to become Skenix and show that you accept cash. Turning with Ben and Paradox. Paradox: Well I'm almost done to repair this watch. Ben: Hey, Is that an omnitrix? Paradox: Yes, that's the omnitrix of Skater. Ben see the omnitrix of Skater. Paradox: '''What?! you're not the only human who has had an Omnitrix. '''Ben: '''Azmuth is crazy ¬¬. '''Paradox: Speaking of him, He send something, but i share you later. Skater: Waaaaaa! WA WA WA WAAAAAAAA! Burger Shack salesman: Children pay and go, you're scaring me. Paradox: I fixed it, now we hope we get where directed. Ben: If you want i wait fix your clock. Paradox: I really will not go well, and I see angry Skater and seller in a hospital. Paradox press on with his watch and go to Bellwood. Ben: Hey! we are in Bellwood again :D. Paradox: Yes, but a few weeks before your abduction. Then came that time Ben leaving his house, riding in Mark 10 and go to school. Ben: That's me, but what has that day with what happened to me?. Paradox: You'll see. Paradox press on with his watch and travel to Soledad where Vilgax and Eon was talking... Vilgax: I'm here, tell me what do you want. Eon: To give you an excellent idea. Vilgax: On what? Eon: You can kidnap Ben and Albedo. Vilgax: You need them, so what you would give me them?. Eon: Do not be curious and trust me, I know a lot of the time. Ben looked and said: Ben: '''Oh man! Eon and he is with Vilgax. '''Paradox: Shhhhhhh! silence. Eon: What was that sound? Vilgax: Is Ben Tennyson. Ben: '''Paradox discovered us. Vilgax and Eon were approached where Ben and Paradox, Paradox activated his watch and went to Ben's cell. '''Ben: My heart is dating, UF!. Paradox: You must not talk, because you see and that would hurt more than it is damaged over time. Ben: '''And .... now what?. '''Paradox: Now I have to go. Ben: I do not really understand what happen. Paradox: Eon, my rival, has interfered with the line, he should not meet with Vilgax, but not what I was planning. Ben: '''What did Azmuth sent me? '''Paradox: '''His new creation, the Supreme Ultimatrix. '''Ben: '''Great! was right. '''Paradox: The Omnitrix has the ability to transform into 20 shapes and supreme, also any DNA traces in the air, it can become even animal species on earth, humans evolve, the possessor can be transformed into an evolution within species will have many years, I mean a way that is unimaginable supreme and something that no omnitrix that Azmuth has created and is the ability to be able to have the primitive form of each species, are of little use at the time and best of all, keeps your booking form and wolf DNA that transformation trasnformate allowing you to pleasure, its primitive form, the supreme and highest evolution. Ben: '''Yuju! Paradox was already at that time are supposed to arrive Gwen, Kevin and Julie Tetrax. Then there came. Tetrax's ship opened the door and they all went running. Julie was the first to arrive and hugged Ben. Tetrax greet Ben and Gluto with his son, Glum. '''Ben: Hey, no waiting. Gwen: That is an Omnitrix? Ben: Yes. I'll explain on the way to home. Everyone left, then came Vilgax, it was time to locate Albedo, when he came to Ben and saw cell was broken. Vilgax: Nooo!. Aliens None. Characters 'Principals' *Ben *Albedo (Mentioned) 'Secundary' *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Tetrax *Gluto *Glum (Debut) *Paradox Villains *Vilgax *Eon (Flashback) Trivia *Eon has a plan. *The ultimate Ultimatrix has unimaginable powers. *The Paradox clock has damage. *Skater apparently is a "Ben 10" in Chile. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World